


suits

by cuddlingmyfandoms



Series: wally and the triplets [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, No Strings Attached, Triplets, all small caps intended, gale loves buying wally clothes, his clothes can pay my college fees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingmyfandoms/pseuds/cuddlingmyfandoms
Summary: in which gale buys wally a suit. and loves to spoil him with clothes.





	suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlejaybirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/gifts).



it's been so long since wally had done some travelling; more like since he was seven years old. pretty long time innit? but there he was, halfway across the world, on a trip with the triplets. he snorts at that thought. 

he was honest to god shocked when gale flashed him four tickets to seoul, south korea like it was nothing, and stood frozen as he told him to pack his bags. 

needless to say, he was still in shock. and freezing.

they were out, and it was still winter in seoul, which forced wally to dress up like a marshmallow and waddle out on the cold streets with his friends. he sighs behind his face mask, wisps of hot air coming out. he comes to a stop when gale does so, head turned to the side, eyeing a store. he blinked, and sought out what he was looking at too. before he knew it, he was being dragged along inside.

"w-wait--ren and talon--" he stammered out, looking behind him to see the other two taking pictures of the buildings and stores.

"they'll be fine. i just want a quick look." gale says. wally pouts and mutters an okay before catching up and stepping into pace with him.

once they got inside, they were comforted with the warm air of the store. wally sighed in relief, lowering his mask down to his chin and taking off his beanie. he looked around, eyes marvelling at the sight of so many different suits, all well ironed and made to perfection. he catches sight of gale looking between two mannequins sporting two different suits. he hummed before moving to another section, wally trailing behind him.

they were in there for quite a bit, making wally fidget and cast his gaze outside the shop, looking out for ren and talon. he smiled when he saw them on a bench, drinking hot choco. as he observed them, he didn't notice gale approaching him, startling him as a suit was thrusted into his gloved hands.

he blinked at the suit, before looking at the eldest sibling. "um, gale?"

gale's face was neutral, but with a curious gaze on wally. "you like suits don't you? lemme buy you one. go fit this."

"eh?!" wally's eyes popped out of their sockets. "gale--ohmygod nono--this is not necessary holy shit--"

gale furrowed his brows, confused. "its no big deal, wally."

"yes it is? you're buying me a suit. for no reason at all. and i don't even _need_ one." wally replied back. "i still have my old one, and it still fits!"

"it's worn out and collecting dust---"

"and this will too cuz i _hardly_ even _wear_ one, jesus christ gale--" wally gently shoved it back to gale, who was now pouting, a bit frustrated. "let's just head back."

gale sighs and puts the suit back where he found it and followed wally outside. once they were out, ren perked up at the sight of them.

"what took you guys so long--did you guys have sex or something?"

"what?! no ren what the fuck?" wally sputtered.

"you have a suit kink don't you." ren said, pointing out his finger at wally.

"i do _not_ ohmygod--its probably gale." wally jabs a thumb behind him. "he wears nothing but suits all the time!"

"i don't have---"

"huh."

"--a--"

"you're right, wally."

"--suit kink."

"man, your kinks are weird."

"and yours aren't?" talon quips, before sipping his hot choco. 

ren turns to him. "how _dare_ \--!"

wally breaks in with his hands raised. "alright ladies you're all beautiful, break it up. time for dinner. c'mon i want some bulgogi and barbecue." he declares, walking ahead now, looking for a restaurant to eat in. gale jogged up to wally, clapping his shoulder, catching his attention.

"im still gonna buy you a suit." he says casually. 

wally smiles fondly at him, "whatever you say, babe."

gale huffs.

months later, wally screeches at the sight of a suit in a fancy box on top of his bed. he can sense gale smirking into his glass of wine. 'i'm _so_ gonna punch him', wally thinks, as he burned his gaze through the suit.


End file.
